Godspeed (Sweet Dreams)
by And The Moment's Gone
Summary: my love will fly to you tonight on angel's wings.


_Title: Godspeed (Sweet Dreams  
>Category: TV Shows » Days of Our Lives<br>Author: And The Moment's Gone  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: k+<br>Chapters: 1, Words: 1,471_

_Warnings_/_Spoilers_: This is almost completely an Alternate Reality fiction from the moment Brady and Chloe got back together after her accident.

_Official_ _Disclaimer_: All Days of Our Lives characters and plots belong to Ted Corday, and NBC. I do not hold stock either the man or the company. Brady Black, Chloe Lane, and any other character featured are NOT mine. The title, summary, and lyrics come from the Dixie Chick's song _Godspeed_ (_Sweet_ _Dreams_) and I don't own that either.

_Summary_: my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings.

* * *

><p>At three am on a Wednesday morning there were a million and one noises that Chloe honestly wanted to hear more than what she was at that very moment. The scream from down the hall was only getting louder, and unfortunately for her, the lump on the bed beside her was just as oblivious to the world as he always was when he was asleep.<p>

Pulling her robe off of the bench at the end of the bed, Chloe wrapped it around her shoulders and hastily tied the sash on her way out of the bedroom.

_Down the hall, turn to the left, slight step up and turn to the door. _Chloe reopened her eyes and smiled when she realized that it had been a month since she was able to actually sleep through the night. She slid her hand around the knob and tried to place a smile on her face as she pushed open the door.

"Hey handsome," the wail paused for only a second, and that made Chloe actually smile. "What's wrong baby boy?" His arms came up automatically, and Chloe slid her fingers underneath his armpits to lift him from the crib. "You were fed at midnight and you don't smell, so why aren't you sleeping?"

The child in her arms only hiccupped, but thankfully was no longer screaming.

Chloe settled herself into the rocking chair next to the large bay window and readjusted the bulk in her arms. "Let's see if we can't do something about this?"

She picked a tune, hummed it lightly to herself before actually opening her mouth, one hand never leaving the infants back.

"_Dragon tales and the "water is wide"  
>Pirate's sail and lost boys fly<br>Fish bite moonbeams every night  
>and I love you"<em>

Jonathan Brady Black had come into the world just a touch less than nine months before, with big blue eyes and tufts of blonde hair. At four pounds six ounces, no one honestly expected him to live. Chloe ran a hand over his head and smiled down at him. They were really lucky that he hadn't had brain damage.

He was her little miracle.

Chloe couldn't look at the baby without seeing his daddy. It was in everything he did; from his red crying face to his peaceful sleep. He grabbed for his mommy's hair and simultaneously attempted to put a handful into his mouth with the locket around her neck. When it didn't work he grunted and tried again.

"_Godspeed, little man  
>Sweet dreams, little man<br>Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
>Godspeed<br>Sweet dreams"_

She couldn't sit still for too long, and it wasn't JB's fault. After all, he hadn't been the one to decorate the nursery. Chloe sighed when she realized it was a result from the accident. She wandered out into the hall with him, and instead of turning to go back to her bedroom, like she normally did, Chloe took the stairs down to the first floor of the house.

She moved past pictures of family and friends, and the rather large photo of her wedding that she still didn't understand the reason that it was hanging where it was. She smiled up at the portrait of her and Brady before entering the den and sliding into the recliner that her father-in-law had given as a house warming present when they had moved out of the cabin.

Her life had changed so drastically ever since she had found out that she was pregnant with the bundle in her arms. She'd started working at Basic Black, which was odd considering the fact that Brady had held the Vice President position at Titan. Victor had offered her a position there after they returned from their honeymoon, but she didn't think she could handle working with Brady on a daily basis and not murder him. It wasn't that she didn't love him. And it wasn't that they didn't work well together. They both thought that seeing each other twenty-four hours a day was a little much, even for them.

JB pulled her hair again, and Chloe realized that she had stopped singing and was now humming while she stroked his back. Her son didn't appreciate that very much.

"_The rocket racer's all tuckered out  
>Superman's in pajamas on the couch<br>Goodnight moon, we'll find the mouse  
>And I love you"<em>

She was seven months pregnant when the explosion happened. And it was a shame that most people took that statement to mean a fight. They were having dinner at Alice's as a family before they went out to see the fireworks. Even Marlena had come to celebrate with the family. Chloe had to be thankful that at least Belle and Phillip had left Claire at home with a sitter for the night. It was one less life that had hung in the balance.

The doctors said she was lucky to have made it out of the collapsed building. If it hadn't been for Shawn and Sami, she might not have. The baby had been fine as well.

Mimi hadn't been so lucky.

They weren't able to find her body for days. Chloe was amazed that Shawn was still sane after that. Then again, Shawn and Mimi had been having problems long before the explosion; they had only showed up together to keep up appearances.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed JB's head softly. He was finally starting to settle down again.

How very much like his father he was.

"_Godspeed, little man  
>Sweet dreams, little man<br>Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
>Godspeed<br>Sweet dreams"_

She'd been in a coma for three weeks, something that to this day she doesn't remember. She remembered being pulled from the building and John kissing her on the head when they loaded her into the ambulance. She could clearly hear almost everyone in the hospital, asking about her and the baby and the shuffle of doctors, but she couldn't remember ever **not** knowing what was going on around her.

Was that really what a coma was like?

When she woke up, her world had shattered. JB had been born, named by sister-in-law and mother after learning that John had died on the table when they were removing shrapnel from his chest. She'd cried for hours after that one, honestly thinking that it couldn't get worse.

JB squirmed as tears rolled down her cheeks. He was still so little, but he hated it when his mother cried. Mommy never cried when something good happened.

She fidgeted with his Superman onesie and re-snapped on the buttons on the bottom that had come undone sometime in his sleep. Belle had taken it upon herself to stock Chloe's house with clothes and toys while she was in the hospital. It had become somewhat of a hassle to get her to stop.

Not that Chloe actually complained much. There were days when keeping JB fed and bathed and taking care of herself was a little too much. She was getting better though. But it felt like old habits died hard.

Especially with the anniversary coming up.

"_God bless mommy and match box cars  
>God bless dad and thanks for the stars<br>God hears "Amen," wherever we are  
>And I love you"<em>

There were only three places that Shawn needed to check when looking for Chloe.

JB hadn't been in his bed either, which narrowed the search to two. He found her curled up in the recliner that John had given her, with her son in her arms. Chloe might have fallen asleep, but JB was wide-awake, just lying in his mother's arms like the good little boy that he was.

As he kissed Chloe's head he reached down, sliding JB from her grasp and pulling him into his arms. JB smiled and pinched Shawn's nose, earning a smile in return.

Their life had been hard ever since Brady's funeral. Chloe had just given birth, and Mimi and John were buried only headstones away from his cousin. Even now everyone was still morning the loss of someone. Even now Shawn wondered why it was that Brady had asked **him **to look after Chloe before he died.

Chloe's eyes opened slowly and Shawn shifted JB back into her arms. The little boy protested lightly, before giving up and deciding his mother's hair was more interesting.

"I miss him." Chloe said lightly, not looking up from the baby's blue eyes.

"I know." Shawn bent and kissed her head, right below the hairline.

"I love you." She admitted for the first time since he had moved in.

Shawn just smiled.

"_Godspeed, little man  
>Sweet dreams, little man<br>Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
>Godspeed<br>Sweet dreams"  
><em>


End file.
